


Stay

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amnesiac Spock (Star Trek), Established Relationship, Feral Spock, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, Vulcan Language, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: In between Genesis and Vulcan.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	Stay

The door to the dark cabin slid open, and Jim cautiously stepped inside the room. “Spock? Are you awake, dear?”

Jim waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark. “Spock?” he said again.

He heard a low growl and looked over his shoulder. Suddenly a shape sprang out at him and tackled him to the floor.

“ _Unfff!_ ” Jim grunted.

Spock glared down at him, snarling like a rabid beast.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Jim gasped, the wind having been knocked out of him. “It’s only me. You’re safe now. We’ll take you back to Vulcan where they can transplant your _katra_ back into that beautiful brain of yours. Everything’s going to be okay now.”

Spock ceased his threatening noises and gave him a suspicious look. He blinked slowly, his head falling to the side.

“Spock...it’s me. Your _t’hy’la_. Do you remember?”

Spock stared at him like he was a complex math equation. He raised his hand and let it hover over Jim’s face...then pulled away, as if unsure.

“No, go ahead. Meld with me. You’ll see, it’s alright.” Jim smiled encouragingly.

Spock, as if testing the surface of a hot pan he thought would burn him, tentatively rested his fingers on Jim’s face in the familiar arrangement. Jim’s eyes fluttered closed, and he leaned slightly into Spock’s touch. Spock looked alarmed, but didn’t pull away. He initiated the meld and Jim felt a curious push into his mind.

The sensation was so familiar, yet awkward and fumbling. Spock had always explored his mind with the utmost care and fragility, but this shell of the man he once loved stumbled around his mind like a man in the dark. Then his psychic touch receded, and Spock’s eyes opened wide, staring at Jim in wonder.

“ _T’hy’la_ ,” he said in a reverent tone.

Jim sighed with relief. “Yes, sweetheart, it’s me. I’m so glad you recognize me.”

Spock’s eyes then turned dark. “ _Katelau,_ ” he growled in a voice like dark honey.

Jim’s stomach flipped nervously, sensing something had changed. He licked his lips. “My Vulcan isn’t perfect...doesn’t _katelau_ mean...”

“ _Katelau k’du_ ,” Spock purred in his ear, rubbing his hips against Jim’s, and Jim felt his answer.

“ _Kroikah!_ ” Jim gasped.

Spock froze immediately. He looked at Jim with hurt in his deep brown eyes. “ _Ri’aitlu?_ ” he said, so sadly it broke Jim’s heart.

“ _K’hat’n’dlawa_ , I _always_ want you,” Jim quickly reassured him, sitting up. “But...you’re not you right now. I couldn’t make love to you right now, not while you’re...you can’t really consent, _ashayam_ . We need to get you to Vulcan, to put your mind back. Then, I promise, if you still want me...I’ll be here.” Jim pressed a chaste kiss to Spock’s wrist. “ _Ugau_.”

Spock’s eyes welled with tears, and he curled up in Jim’s arms. “ _Vi nash-veh?_ ” he croaked. “ _Pakik._ ”

“No, no, _ashayam_ ,” Jim quickly reassured him, stroking his hair and cuddling him close. “ _Afer-tor_. Everything will be alright now. You’ll see.”

Spock looked up at him with his tear-streaked face. “ _Hafa,_ ” he pleaded.

Jim cupped his face. “ _Ek’wak_ ,” he vowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Katra—soul  
> T’hy’la—soulmate  
> Katelau—mate/copulate  
> K’du—with you  
> Kroikah—Stop!  
> Ri’aitlu—Don’t want?  
> K’hat’n’dlawa—Half of my heart and soul  
> Ashayam—beloved  
> Ugau—I promise  
> Vi nash-veh—Who am I?  
> Pakik—lost  
> Afer-tor—found  
> Hafa—Stay.  
> Ek’wak—Forever.


End file.
